


The Baby Bombshell

by annegoddamn



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, baby fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegoddamn/pseuds/annegoddamn
Summary: A long night of babysitting his granddaughter has got the wheels in Goku's head turning.





	The Baby Bombshell

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't nearly enough Goku/Piccolo content out there. Also, I can't believe it took me this long to have some M/M in my fanfic repertoire

Finally, Pan had fallen asleep. She had stayed up late for hours, flying around and wanting to play with Grandpa Goku and Uncle Piccolo. It puzzled them both as to how such a tiny thing could have that much energy. They were relieved, when she finally managed to stay in her crib and fall asleep there. Now, they were sitting in the parlor together, completely tuckered out from the whole affair.

Goku had flopped onto the couch. "Man, I don't remember Gohan being that hyper, as a baby..."

Piccolo snorted. He had taken off his turban and sat down in a chair next to him. "Gohan was never encouraged to run around like that, I can imagine."

He laughed. "Maybe I should tell him and Videl about that, when they get back."

They sighed, in unison. Though the playtime was tiring, to say the least, it wasn't as if they didn't enjoy it. Goku hadn't had that much fun in a while. It felt nostalgic: he hadn't played with someone like that since Gohan was a baby. It did make him feel a little saddened, thinking he missed out on all of that fun with Goten. While Pan was certainly cute, she wasn't his child.

"What do you think of kids, Piccolo?" Piccolo raised a brow, in response. "Just... what do you think of them? Like, in general."

He still had an unsure look on his face. "They're loud, obnixous, and messy. I don't particularly care for them."

Goku propped his hand on his cheek, with his elbow on the armrest. "Oh, you don't mean that. You're so good with Pan. You gotta like them, at leas a little bit."

"If this is your way of asking, no."

"Why not? I think it'd be fun."

He rolled his eyes. He even saw parenting as a game. He probably shouldn't complain too much - they've been together for this long, after all. "A better question is why do you want one? Do you really want to go through that, everyday?" He pointed towards the ceiling. "Besides, you already have two kids."

"Yeah, but... Gohan hasn't been that little in a long time. And I never got to do any of that with Goten. Maybe..." He shook his head. "Nah, you're probably right. It's silly."

"If you have something to say, Goku, just say it."

"Well, it's just... sometimes, I feel like I haven't been there enough, for them. I missed out on so much with them. Sometimes, I feel like I let them down."

Piccolo scoffed. "You're being ridiculous. You know how much they love you. Being dead wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, but... I wanna be better. Maybe if I had another chance, I could be the best dad I can be. Maybe I can get it right, for him or her." Goku looked down, and a small smile formed on his face. Ever since Pan had been born, it had been all he could think about. It was taking precedence over his training, even. It probably was silly to think about, but he couldn't stop picturing it; especially with Piccolo.

"If that happens, you won't be able to back out. You do realize that, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"And you're prepared for all of the trouble that could bring us."

"Been doing that for my life."

There was a pause. Piccolo sighed. "Then I guess I'll consider it," he mumbled.

He grinned, and leaned over the armrest, to get closer to Piccolo. "You will?! Really?!"

He grabbed onto his face, squishing his cheeks between his fingers, so he could look in dead in the eyes. "I won't do this alone. If you run out to train, again, I will send you back to Otherworld. That's a promise."

Goku wriggled out of his grip and swiftly kissed him. "I won't let you down." He rolled off the couch, and ran back upstairs. Pan had started to wake up, again.

Piccolo smiled and shook his head. How did he end up with such an endearing idiot?


End file.
